Kiss Me, Stupid!
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Slightly AU and based on the last episode. Jack told Mina, Stephanie and Carly that he wasn't interested in women or in love and that he had only one thing in his mind: Getting his title back. But what if he still held some feelings to a certain someone.


**A/N: Welcome to this one and final one-shot called **_**Kiss Me, Stupid!**_** And it is my last because then I'll be focusing on my other multi-chapter story, **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_**. Thanks to all the readers that read my M-rated one-shot. It seems that people favorite the story rather than commenting the story :P**

**In this one-shot, it's going to focus on Jack and Carly and it's going to take place right after episode 154 of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** where everyone leaves in their own way. This story might sound a bit AU because I'm going to make this a final goodbye for Jack and Carly (even though he said that he was never going to be interested in women and in love. Thanks to JackAtlasBItch for that info when she commented on my other story called **_**Dreaming of You**_**).**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. I only own the plot and the title of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kiss Me, Stupid!<p>

After the duel between Jack and Yusei was over, Jack Atlas couldn't understand why he wasn't able to defeat Yusei in a duel. He was sure that with his deck that contains his Red Nova Dragon, dueling Geiger, Sherry and Kalin would help him defeat Yusei. When he heard that Yusei wasn't going to be competing in any turbo duels, he was stunned. He wanted Yusei to be participating in these upcoming turbo duels so he can defeat him and regain his title as the King of Riding Duel.

Jack was in his room, almost done packing up his duffle bag that contains his passport and some clothes. That was all he was going to take. Not that he didn't have any clothes or possessions that were valuable; he didn't have too much to pack up. He looked out at his window and saw Stephanie serving a cup of coffee to Mina and Kaz. The minute that Stephanie and Mina looked up and saw Jack at the window, they waved at him with big and bright smiles. Jack felt a bit odd as he lowered the curtains and sat on his bed. He felt even weird that only Mina and Stephanie were there. So where was Carly?

_Carly._

Although he made it clear to Carly, Mina and Stephanie that he was never going to be interested in women and in love (not that he was gay), he couldn't help it but to feel awkward. Once in a lifetime, he, Jack Atlas, knew that sometime in the future he was going to be the new King of Riding Duel and have a family. Just thinking about what he told his three female friends or his "fan-girls", made him wonder about Carly and in love.

Carly is a special female friend to him that he was somewhat forever grateful. It was thanks to her that she was able to make him to forgive to Yusei and everyone else for being selfish and a jerk. She was the one who made him realize (after he lost his duel with Yusei in the Fortune Cup) that he _can_ start over again as the "new" Jack Atlas. But then things went downhill during the Dark Signer war because now the one who needed to be rescued was Carly.

Jack didn't know that Carly was trying to help him to investigate in the Arcadia Movement and he also didn't know that she was going to be killed by Sayer in a duel. He found out when he rescued Akiza from the collapsing building and saw Carly's bifocal glasses on the ground. Jack remembered when he had called out her name but she didn't answer him. He didn't want to think the worst for he had to get out of the building before he and Akiza could get stuck. Jack was in for a surprise when he found out that Carly became a Dark Signer. He even remembered when he had a small argument with Mina about Carly and how she didn't want him to rescue Carly but Jack didn't listen to Mina.

He was sure that Mina didn't want him to rescue Carly because he knew that his personal assistant had a crush on him. It's not that he didn't find Mina very attracting and smart; Jack felt that she was too much for him. Mina is a city girl, while Jack is from the Satellite. He had no feelings for her; he didn't like Mina in certain way that some men should.

When Jack faced Carly in a turbo duel, she tried to convince him by telling him that he would be better off as a Dark Signer rather than a Signer. Dark Signer Carly made Jack believe that he had lost the duel with her because he remembered when Carly had kissed him and created an illusion about the future where he was the king and Carly was his queen. If it weren't for her bifocal glasses, Jack wouldn't have save her from the Earthbound Immortal controlling her.

Once the duel was over, Jack felt guilty that he didn't lose the duel and the darkness was taking her away from him. They said some things (more like love confessions) before she was being taken away. Jack remembered when he held her close as he placed her glasses on as she told him that she loves him and that she'll be cheering him on wherever she was at.

After the Dark Signer war was over, Jack felt bad for Carly that she couldn't remember what had happen to her when she was a Dark Signer. If only she could remember the kiss that they shared and the love confession they said before she lost them then…Jack Atlas sighed.

'_That won't happen at all.'_ Jack thought.

But then he remembers when he saw Carly with a man eating at a restaurant and she was smiling and laughing…two days ago. Jack closed his eyes in pain as he slammed his hands to the side of his bed. He shook his head no wondering why he should care if Carly was dating someone else other than him.

'_This is ridiculous! Why should I care about Carly dating _that_ guy? I already told her, Mina and Stephanie that I don't care about love and I'm only interest in getting my title back.'_

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He knew it was time to go to the airport to get his flight. He came out of Poppo Time and put on his helmet and got on his mono-wheel duel runner as he was off to the airport.

* * *

><p>Carly Carmine was almost done packing up her third luggage as she's getting ready to leave New Domino City and live in another country where she could meet new friends, places and possibly love. She was glad that she was no longer going to be working with Mr. Pitts and it was all thanks to that guy that came from New York and offered her a job. It all happened two days ago.<p>

_Two days ago…_

Carly was still sleeping on the couch with her glasses on and her usual outfit—that she didn't even bother to change—because she stayed up all night finishing up an article based on what happen last year when Yusei saved New Domino City from a floating temple that was going to destroy the city and everyone else. She didn't sleep until two in the morning as she left her computer on and slept on the couch.

The clock on the wall said it was 10:59 am and Carly needed to wake up because she needed to hand in her article at midday. Carly opened her eyes halfway as she stretched her legs and arms. She readjusted her glasses back on and looked at the clock and realized that she was going to be late. She hasn't been able to have any good sleep until last night but now she need to get up eat some breakfast, take a shower and head to work before Mr. Pitts would yell at her. She quickly looked at her computer and saved the article on her UBS stick, and then she went to her room got her clothes ready and prepared her coffee while she was going to be taking a shower.

After she was done taking a shower, she made herself some coffee that she forgot to add some sugar. Then while she was getting ready to leave, she realized that she forgot to take her UBS stick off from the computer. As she made her way back to her apartment, she tripped on the stairs as she moans in pain going back up. Once she was back in her apartment, she makes sure that her article was saved and that the computer was off. Carly made her way to her yellow car and started the ignition. She looked at the time on her watch and realized that she only had less than twenty minutes left before her article was due.

As she was driving her way to her work, there was some traffic causing Carly to take some other route where there wasn't any traffic but she was only wasting even more time. Just as Carly was sure that she was going to make it, her car tire punches a hole.

"What am I going to do? Mr. Pitts is expecting my article before midday! Think Carly, think!" she said as she paced around her car and brushed her hair back. Luckily where she was, there wasn't that many cars passing by. "Maybe I can walk my way…no, no, no" Carly shook her head in a frantic way, "It's so far away! Now what?"

Carly abandon her car as she started to walk pretty fast. "There's no way I can make it! I'm doom! Can this day get any worse!" she shouted to the heavens. Today, luck wasn't on her side as some raindrops hit on Carly's head. Soon enough it started to rain pretty hard. Carly began to run away from the rain as she was trying to be on time. A black duel runner passed by Carly that it splashed her with water. "Today's not my day," she mopped to a stop.

The person that was riding on the black duel runner was none other than Crow Hogan as he stopped his duel runner and apologizes to the person that he splashed. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay—?" Crow recognize the person that he splashed. "Carly? What are you doing here out in the rain? You need to go back home before you can get sick."

"Crow? You're the one that got me wet? Never mind," she shook her head, "Crow I need you to take me to work." She looked at her watch and Carly started to panic, "I only have less than twelve minutes before my article is due!"

"Couldn't you have e-mailed your article to your boss?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could but since I forgot to pay my bills, the company cut off my internet service. Crow, please take me to my job!" she pleaded him.

"Hop on then," he patted behind him as he handed her his helmet. Carly quickly sat behind Crow as she placed on the helmet. "Before you can complain, don't worry, I've ridden without my helmet before." Crow started his duel runner as Carly was telling him how to get her to her work.

Once they arrived, Carly thanked Crow for the ride and handed back his helmet as she ran inside the building and entered the elevator. She checked the time one last time and she only had seven more minutes before Mr. Pitts would realize that she didn't send her article in time. The elevator made a ding sound announcing to Carly that she has made it to her destination. She pushed some people out of the way while apologizing to them as she began to walk fast to the office. Carly only had five more minutes to hand in her article. She asked one of her co-workers if they could lend her the computer to e-mail Mr. Pitts the article as they were kind enough to let her.

Carly took out her UBS stick out of her bag and connected to her computer and quickly searched for her article on the computer as she muttered, "Come on, come on". Carly completely forgot to title her article that she didn't know on which file it was on. There were many other articles that Carly wrote in the past that she didn't name them either. There was only one thing left to do: send in which ever file that she wrote her article to Mr. Pitts and hope that the e-mail that he was going to receive was the one that she wrote last night.

Three minutes passed by and Carly was checking her e-mail while she compose one to her boss and attached the file. Just as she was about to hit the 'send' button, Carly was starting to have some doubts if the file that she was going to attach was the one. _'There's not enough time to figure out if this is the article,'_ she argued with herself.

'_No, I have to make sure that this is the file.'_

'_Just hit the send button god damn it!'_

Carly closed her eyes and clicked on the send button. She opened one of her eyes and looked at the computer screen as it displayed to her that she has sent her message. Carly sighed in relieve that she was able to send her article to her boss in less than forty-five seconds left. Just as she was about leave the office, she heard Mr. Pitts scream as Carly closed her eyes in pain and clutched her hands.

'_Uh-oh!'_

Uh-oh was right because Mr. Pitts was calling for her. The sectary received a call from Mr. Pitts asking for Carly if she was in the office as she looked at Carly and nodded. Once she hung up, she made Carly go in Mr. Pitts' office. Carly took in a big and deep breath as she got ready for whatever he had to say. Every step that she took she felt that she was going to meet with the devil himself as her heart started to pound hard against her chest and her hands began to feel sweaty and clammy. Once she reached up to his door, Carly exhale as she reached for the doorknob and turned it.

Carly entered the office and saw that Mr. Pitts was anything but happy. In front of him, there was this male guy who is about twenty-seven years old but he looked like he was twenty-one years old with brown hair, green eyes, fair, sandy skin color; dressed in a light blue shirt and grey slack pants. He gets up and greets Carly with a handshake and introduced himself as Sebastian Alvarez. He tells Mr. Pitts that he will be out and he will back soon.

Once Sebastian leaves the office, Mr. Pitts looks at Carly with such anger that Carly felt that he was somehow violating her with his eyes. She felt goose bumps on her arms and legs that she had to rub her arms to calm herself just to make sure that she won't look so nervous.

"Do you know why you're in here, Miss. Carmine?"

"No, I don't sir."

Mr. Pitts sighed in agony that he places his hands on his desk and looks at Carly's eye, "Where's the article that's suppose to be due today?"

"I just finish sending you an e-mail that contains the article, sir."

He checked on the computer and looks through his e-mail and sure enough, there was the e-mail that Carly had sent. As he was opening the attached file, Mr. Pitts made Carly sit on the chair as he glanced over whatever Carly had written. Carly study her boss' face trying to figure out what he was feeling but she couldn't. Once he was done reading the article that Carly had sent him, he didn't seem pleased at all.

"Do you know what you have sent me, Miss. Carmine?"

Carly shook her head unsure what he had read, "What did you read?"

"See for yourself." He turned the computer around so Carly can see what he reading as her face became beet red. Mr. Pitts read one of Carly's journal entries. Carly send her boss one of her journal entry and in it she wrote how much she loves Jack Atlas. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

Carly didn't know what to say. _'I can't believe that I've sent my boss one of my journal entries!'_

"Carly," Mr. Pitts began, "I hire you to write an article about what happened last year and you send me a journal entry about how much you love Jack Atlas!" he shouted at her.

"I can explain about that. You see I—" but she was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Carly. Carly, I've forgiven you so many times for making tons and tons of mistakes but this time, I'm not going to tolerate this anymore."

Carly was dumbfounded. "What are you trying to say?"

"Carly, I was going to send you away to another country and work for another newspaper company but knowing you how much of a klutz you are, you don't deserve this. What I'm trying to say is that you're fire!"

Carly felt like some glass shattering inside of her as the words that Mr. Pitts had said still rung inside of her mind. _'You're fire! You're fire! You're fire!'_

'_This wasn't happening…was it?'_ she thought. She forced herself to speak, "You're firing me?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I just did fire you Carly."

So she was being fired from her job just because she accidently sent her journal entries? _'Wait just a moment! Did he just call me a klutz!'_ Carly thought as she knew that she has had it with his insults. No more was she going to tolerate Mr. Pitts insult as she slowly got up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table and looked at him square in the eyes as she said the following, "I've had enough with your insults, boss!" she poked at his chest.

"I'm sick and tired of you calling me names and not appreciating me enough for all of my hard work. Do you know how hard it is to write an article just for you let the people know about it? Do you even know how hard it is to interview some famous people? You know what," she lifted her hands up in the air, "I never really liked working with you at all since day one." She slammed her hands down hard on Mr. Pitts' desk.

"The only reason I didn't leave this job because it is my dream to become the number one journalist known to all journalists and I like to write." Carly started to pace around the office as she continued, "You and your nasty attitude has caused me to feel bad about myself. You made me feel worthless! I had to tolerate all of your insults day after day as I tried to swallow up all of your insults and trying to ignore all of those mean and nasty words that come out of your mouth." She looked at him as she felt some up-roaring empowerment rising inside of her.

"You know what?" Mr. Pitts shrugged his shoulders as Carly continued to ramble on, "I was already thinking about quitting this job a long, long time ago. So before you can say that you're firing me, I quit!" Carly took out a paper from her bag and set it on the table, "Here's my resignation paper."

Mr. Pitts began to laugh, "This must be a joke Carly. I case you forgot, I already said that you're fired so there's no point for you to say that you quit." He grabbed Carly's resignation paper and looked at it and ripped it. "Leave at once," he pointed at the door.

"Oh, I will leave alright but first I need to get my last paycheck."

"I'm sorry Carly but there's no way that I'm going to pay you not after what you have sent me, Carly."

Carly crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Then I guess that I won't be leaving. It's either you pay me or I won't go at all."

"Then you leave me with no other choice." Mr. Pitts was about to grabbed the phone when Carly beat him to the phone, grabbed it and slammed it against the wall, "Just who do you think you are!" he shouted at her.

"I think I know who I am. The question is: do you know who you _really_ are?" she snarled at him. He didn't say a thing. "That's what I thought. I'm going to tell you once last time, it's either that you pay me or I won't leave this office at all."

Just as Mr. Pitts was about to answer her, Sebastian came back from his small break and noticed that the phone was smashed into piece and that Carly had her arms crossed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Mr. Pitts answer, "This young lady was about to leave."

"Wrong!" Carly said, "I'm not leaving until that so-called of a boss pays me."

Mr. Pitts didn't want to look bad in front of Sebastian that he had no other choice but to give in. He called in his sectary in and made her write a check for Carly. He should have seen the big smile that was crossing over Carly's face. Finally she wasn't going to be working for him anymore. Now the big problem for Carly is to find another job. Carly was given her check and she was pleased with the amount that she was being paid.

Carly walked out of the office with a big smile as she triumphantly walked her way to the elevator to pay her bills and get some things that she needed for her home.

Inside of Mr. Pitts' office, he was picking up the damage phone that Carly smashed as he was trying to apologize for the mess that Carly made. Sebastian made Mr. Pitts stop talking as he looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry to say but I have no business to be here anymore."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Pitts stopped what he was doing.

"You heard me. I now know how you treat your employees and I was hoping that this company had some respect but after what I heard between you and Miss. Carly Carmine, I came with the conclusion that I have no business with you. So will you excuse me, I have to find Miss. Carly Carmine." Sebastian walked out of the office as he quickly tried to catch up with Carly.

The look on Mr. Pitts face was priceless.

Outside of the building Carly was trying to catch a cab when she heard someone calling her. She turned around and saw Sebastian running towards her. _'Now what?' _Carly wondered in anger. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about something? Let me invite you something to eat and we'll discuss about a job offer."

Carly wasn't sure why she should go with him to eat something but he had told her that he had a job offer for her. Now this caught her attention. "Okay"

Just as she was about to halt a taxi cab, Sebastian held her hand down and offered her into his car and drive her to a restaurant where they can discuss about the job. Once they arrived to a fancy restaurant, Carly started to feel a bit self-conscious about the way she was dress. Some of the people that were eating looked at Carly like she was a lower-class person as Sebastian took her to the back part of the restaurant to have a private conversation. The waitress took their order down as she told them that they would be ready in a few minutes.

Carly didn't know what to say as she looked down at her hands that were starting to tremble for no reason. _'Why am I so nervous? It's not like he has something bad to say to me.'_ Carly heard Sebastian clear his throat trying to catch her attention and look at him.

"I know that I already introduce myself to you moments ago but do you know where I come from or where I work?" he asked. Carly shook her head in response as she listened what he had to say next. "I come from New York City and I work for _The New York Times_. I'm here in Japan to hire some great writers, like you; to write about what has happened in this city. I've heard a lot about some drastic events that occurred within two years ago and I'm also fascinated with this city. Do you know why?"

Many things began to rush inside of Carly's mind as she was trying to digest every single thing that he just said. _'He's not from this city. He came from America just to hire someone like me to write some articles. Wow!'_ Carly never thought that someone like him was searching someone like her to work for a very popular newspaper company. She was trying to think why he was fascinated with this city. _'Of course! The Signer/Dark Signer war and that mumbo, jumbo in the WRGP tournament when Yusei along with Jack, Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna went over to the Divine Temple to stop it from destroying the city…I think?'_ Carly gave an approval nod.

"Good. Do you know that the assigned article that your ex-boss gave you was something that I wanted you to write?"

"Really?" she asked as he nodded. "But why?"

"I think you know that answer to that question."

'_Could it be that I'm friends with the members of Team 5D's? What am I saying? Of course it is! Every journalists are envious of me that I can get a personal interview with each member of Team 5D's and that I'm extra close to Jack.'_ Carly gave one of her goofy smile at him. "Yeah, I do know that answer. I want to know why you wanted me to write that special assignment."

"I've heard so much about you and your writing skills from you ex-boss that I wanted to see one of your writings. Do you still have that article with you?"

"I do but I didn't bring a laptop with me."

"Don't worry, I got it covered," Sebastian took out a small and flat laptop that it was thin as paper and light as a feather. "You can use my laptop and show me that article." He reached out to grab Carly's hands trying to calm her down. "Take your time finding that article, will you? I'm not going to bite you."

This made Carly laugh but at the same time she felt a bit uncomfortable by the way he was holding her hand. "Thank you and I will."

"Don't need to thank me. Now do what you know best Miss. Carmine."

"I would rather you to call me Carly," she corrected him.

"Okay, Carly." Sebastian let go of her hand as he let Carly do her work.

Carly took out her UBS stick out of her bag as she connected to Sebastian's laptop and began to search for that article that she spend last night typing up. It took her about fifteen minutes to find that article because she had to open all of her files that had no titles and renamed each and every one of them. Until she opened one last unnamed document she mentally cheered for herself for finding the article. Before she let Sebastian read her assignment, she renamed her document and then pushed the laptop to him. "Here you go."

The same waitress that took their order came back with their drinks as she placed them down on the table. Once she left, Sebastian silently began to read what Carly had written as she drank her cup of tea trying to not act nervous or even scared. Several minutes passed by as Carly was done drinking her third cup of tea while Sebastian read her article one last time as he drank his now-cold-coffee.

Sebastian set down his cup and looked at Carly with an approving smile, "This is the best article that you've written, Carly. And I really mean it."

This made Carly smile big and bright. "Thank you so much Sebastian. It means so much to me that you like my writing. You know something Sebastian; it's been my dream to become the best journalist in the world?"

He chuckled. "I think I heard you say that when you were discussing with Mr. Pitts."

Carly rolled her eyes trying to pretend that she didn't heard her ex-boss' name. "Don't remind me about him. I'm just glad that I won't be working for him anymore but I am worried about me being jobless. What I'm going to be doing for a living?"

"You're in for a surprise Carly." Sebastian took a sip of his cold coffee and gave a small gag, "After reading your article, I was thinking that you should come over to New York City and begin working for _The New York Times_. What do you say? You'll meet some new people and get to work with some of the best know journalist and you give to live a better life."

All of this that he was saying sounded too good to be true to Carly. She was being offered a job at a different country. This was a once-in-a-life-time offer that Carly could not afford to lose. Maybe this is a new way to begin her new life. How can she say no to this? Without thinking twice she responded, "Sure! I love to."

"Great!" Sebastian took out a small piece of paper and handed over to Carly, "Here's your first paycheck. My boss gave it to me to give it to you just in case if I ever get to meet you."

Carly looked at the amount that she was given as her mouth almost dropped open. _'Holy crap! This is so much money!'_ "I just can't take this!" she pushed the check back to him.

"You must Carly," he pushed back the check to Carly, "Not that many people get paid like you. I want you to start your new job next week in New York City. This money is enough for you to pay for air flight and get yourself an apartment in the city."

"Hold up! You want me to…move away from this city? As in _live_ _in_ New York City?"

"Precisely. I'm giving you a week to move into the city and get comfortable before you get started on your new job."

Carly was going to leave New Domino City for good and now she was definitely going to achieve her dreams into becoming the best and known journalist. Inside of her mind, she was jumping for joy but then she started to feel sad. If she was going to move away from her hometown that would mean that she won't be able to see some of her friends. She already knows that Akiza, Leo and Luna are now living in another continent and Jack was also going to leave in two days for an upcoming tournament. This made Carly feel lonely.

Sebastian noticed Carly's expression change quickly that he scooted over to her and patted her back. "Don't worry Carly; once you're in the city you're going to love it."

"Thanks" she gave a reassuring smile. They said goodbye as Carly quickly went to the bank to get her cash and pay every bill she forgot to pay and get her car fixed.

_Present day…_

Carly smiled. She was done packing up as she got herself ready to go to the airport and leave this city once in for all. She knows that she will miss New Domino City. After all, this is where she was born and where she grew up. Carly was definitely going to miss all of the great people she has met and all the things she did with her friends, especially Jack.

Yesterday, when she went over to Poppo Time to tell Jack and Crow the good news about her new job, she was received with both a warm and cold welcome. The warm welcome one was from Crow as he was eating one of Jack's last ramen cups and the cold welcome was from Jack that Carly was sure that he gave her the cold shoulder as Jack excused himself out. Crow was happy for Carly that she was going to live in another country and that she'll be able to achieve her biggest dream. At the same time, Carly asked why Jack was acting weird. He told her that Jack had passed by a restaurant to eat when he had seen her with Sebastian talking and laughing.

Carly explained to Crow that Sebastian was the one who offered her the job.

"_That explains why Jack was acting like a total prick. Jack thought that you and Sebastian were out on a date," Crow said._

"_Me? On a date? No way, Crow! He just offered me a job that was all."_

"_You don't need to tell me that Carly. Tell that to Jack."_

And that's what she did but when she tried to explain to Jack about Sebastian he told her that he didn't want to hear it and kicked her out of the garage. "That explains why Jack is so mad at me." She grabbed her new clothes and started to undress her old clothes off. "Thank you Misty for these new clothes."

After she got her cash, Carly didn't know what to do first but she did what she thought what was right. She paid her overdue bills, got her car fixed and got herself a plane ticket to New York City. She still had a lot of money that she needed to know what else to buy that she decided to call an old friend. That old friend was Misty. Thankfully for Carly, Misty was in town for a whole week as Misty took Carly on a shopping spree to get her new clothes, shoes and accessories to use. After they were done shopping, Misty made Carly donate some of her old clothes to charity.

Some of the clothes that Misty made Carly get were very fashionable and comfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror as he saw what she was wearing. She had a white printed v-neck t-shirt along with a black cardigan that draped above her thighs and an artistry skirt that reached above her knees. She also wore brown cowboy boots that reached up to her ankles. Around her wrist Carly wore many colored bracelets and around her neck she had a heart-shaped key necklace. Carly was satisfied by the way she looks like right now that she was sure that this would get some boys' attention. She grabs a vanilla flavor chap-stick and applies some on her lips.

A honk was heard from outside of Carly's apartment that she knew it was time to go to the airport. She drags her three luggages down while she held her black tote bag on her shoulder that she was sure it was slipping off. The taxi driver helped Carly with her luggage and put them in the trunk of the car as she got in.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked as he got in.

"To the airport, please." Carly was off to the airport unaware that she was going to bump into Jack.

* * *

><p>In the airport, Jack was able to avoid the press as he made his way into the airport without being notice. He waited on line to get his ticket and passed through security as they checked his bag, just to make sure that he wasn't carrying anything illegal. After that was done, he made his way to the waiting lounge to wait for his plane to take him to Europe.<p>

At the entrance of the airport, Carly arrived on time as she paid the taxi driver, along with his tip. Once she was inside, she handed in her plane ticket and her passport to the person who take your plane ticket and passport. The lady looked at Carly's passport and Carly that she asked her to take off her glasses for a while just to make sure that she was really Carly. She didn't complaint as she lifted her glasses above her head as the lady looked at her and let her by. Carly's luggage was being taken somewhere else as she had her black tote bag left.

Carly went through the same process as Jack that they made her take off her shoes just to make sure that she wasn't sneaking something illegal along with her. Once that was done, she went to a small shop and order herself a cup of tea while she waited for her flight to be called. She passed by a newsstand that she bought herself a magazine and began to read.

Jack was already getting bored waiting for his flight to be called that he went to the same coffee shop that Carly went by and order himself his favorite Blue Eyes White Mountain. As he came out with his cup of coffee, Jack began to drink without him knowing that he was going to bump into Carly who was still reading her magazine.

Unbeknown to Carly, she was still reading her magazine that she didn't even know that she was reading and walking at the same time. Carly came to a halt and soon enough she felt someone bumping into her causing her to drop her cup of tea.

"Watch where you're going," Jack hissed.

Carly stopped reading her magazine that she felt her body tense up as she recognizes that voice. Slowly she turned around and saw Jack. Jack didn't even bother to look at the person he bumped into that he began to walk away.

"Jack, wait!"

Jack stopped walking and turned around to the voice who was calling him out. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked as he inspected Carly from head to toe.

"It's me, Carly Carmine."

It took Jack for a while to recognize Carly since normally he would see her with her usual outfit which contains a stripped blue sweater with an orange vest and jean short that reached up to her knees. "Carly? Is that really you?" She nodded with joy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving this city and I'm heading off to New York City."

"You're leaving?" he asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I'm going to be a journalist for _The New York Times_. Two days ago, I was fired by Mr. Pitts and I was offered a job by Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Is he your _boyfriend_?" Jack's face scrunched up with irritation.

"What!" Carly began to wave her hands in a frantic way, "How can you say that? Sebastian was the one who offered me that job and he asked me to move away from this city. Is that why you were so mad at me the other day that I went to visit you?" Carly placed her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't mad at you Carly."

"Then what? Why did you kick me out of the garage? What?" she began to shout at Jack, "Did you think that I was going to talk about my new love life with Sebastian?"

Jack grunted, "No and I simply don't care if you're dating him or if he's your boyfriend or if you're going to get married to him!"

Why even bother telling him about it? Carly was starting to get ready frustrated with Jack that she abandoned him as she went into the restroom. At least no one can judge her if she was dating someone. And it was a good thing that no one was in the bathroom. She entered in one of the stalls and sat down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why does Jack have to be an arrogant jerk?" she asked while wiping away her tears. "It's just not fair that Jack thinks of me in such a bad way. I mean he did say to Mina, Stephanie and I that he wasn't interested in one of us or in love. Ugh!" she grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned her runny nose, "Why should I even care if he likes me? After all, he's busy trying to get his title back, so why should he care about me?"

Several minutes passed by and Carly couldn't cry anymore, she stepped out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. She took off her glasses and saw that her eyes were red and puffy from all that crying that she did. She washed her face trying to clean away the tears and some mascara that was ruined by her tears as she took out eyeliner from her purse and applied some on her eyes. When she was done, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked her way to the coffee shop and ordered herself some tea.

Jack, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he just told Carly. He felt like a total jerk to her and he also felt a little bit jealous when she mention Sebastian's name. He sat on his seat wondering if he actually had hurt her feelings because he was able to see her expression change after she left him alone.

'_How can I be so stupid! Why do I care if Carly holds some feelings for me?'_ Jack shook his head, _'No, right now I need to focus on becoming the new King of Riding Duel. There is no time for love.'_

He looked up and saw Carly in the coffee shop drinking and reading all by herself. Jack was about to join Carly when he heard an announcement, "Attention all passengers that are going to Hawaii, can you please head to gate number nine."

Jack saw Carly standing up and gathering all of her things and threw away her cup as she was heading her way to gate nine. _'Wait a minute! Didn't she say that she was going to New York City? Why would she be taking an air flight to Hawaii?'_

Many other passengers began to stand in one straight line as they were getting ready to board on the plane. Jack didn't want Carly to leave just yet. He wanted to apologize to her for being mean. He quickly ran up to her trying to catch up to her before she entered the plane. Carly was next in line to step in when she heard someone calling her out.

"Carly wait! Don't leave just yet!"

Carly knew who was calling her but she decided to ignore the voice as she took one step closer into the plane until she felt someone pulling her aside. "Let go of me Jack!" Carly struggled to break free of his hold.

"No, and I won't. Carly listen to me," Jack tried to hold Carly down trying to relax her as she continued to break free, "Listen to me for crying for out loud!"

"What if I don't want to, huh? Just let me go onboard, Jack." But Jack didn't obey her command as she stopped moving and felt Jack's grip loosen a little, "Fine, I'll listen." She crossed her arms.

"Carly, I…I want to apologize to you for what I said earlier ago. I-I-I," Jack brushed his hair with his other hand while he still held onto Carly's arm, "I'm sorry, okay."

She wasn't sure if she was going to accept his apology but the way he just said it sounded sincere to her. Carly stared at his face and studied it for a while trying to see if what he said was true or not. She saw his face soften up a bit and he didn't seem a bit angry; it seems that he felt some regret and pain too. A small pang was felt in Carly's heart that she realized that she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I forgive you," she said in a whisper.

"I don't know what came over me but I—wait, did you say that you forgive me?" She nodded. "Thank you Carly, so much," he approached her and hugged her as he felt her delicate arms wrap around him.

Carly felt that her heart was going to pop out of her chest that she was certain that her face was on fire. She suddenly started to feel that she has hugged him before but she can't put her finger on it.

"Why are you going to Hawaii when you said that you were going to New York?"

She looked up and started into his violet eyes not saying a thing to him but she had to focus, "I'm making some stops before I can get to New York. My first stop is in Hawaii. Then, I'll be heading to Los Angeles, California and finally I'll be in New York. My plan won't fly from here all the way to New York, Jack. Remember that New York is on the west side of the world."

Jack felt a bit dumb for not knowing that while he continued to hug her until another announcement was heard, "All passengers that are going to Italy, can you please head to gate number ten."

"That's my cue to leave," Jack let go of Carly and let her board on her airplane. Carly and Jack waved each other goodbye as Carly walked her way into the plane when she heard something that she wasn't expecting him to say, "Kiss me, stupid!"

She came into a halt while in the same process her black tote bag slid off her shoulder and fell on the floor. Carly wasn't sure if she should turn around but soon enough she felt someone turning her around and pulled her into a kiss which send her hormones skyrocketing to the heavens. Jack Atlas was kissing her in the airport where several people stopped what they were doing and observed them kissing. Carly had to break the kiss because she almost forgot to breathe.

Jack, on the other hand, was smiling as he observed her trying to catch her breath. "You forgot to breathe didn't you? How silly of you," Jack teased her.

Carly brushed her fingers over her lips trying to remember where or when has she felt them before but she couldn't remember. She looked around and saw other people staring at her and Jack that some of the people encouraged them to kiss once more. She looked at Jack, smiling and she couldn't help it but to smile along with him. Carly approached him and kissed him hotly as he tasted her vanilla flavor chap-stick.

The other passengers started to applaud and cheer for them as they continued to kiss. Somehow, Carly felt that she has kissed Jack before, _'…but when?'_ she thought.

"Calling out one last time to all passengers going to Hawaii, please go to gate nine."

Jack and Carly broke off the kiss and hugged each other trying to savor the moment that they were sharing right now. "Jack, I want you to know that wherever you're at, remember that I'll always be cheering you on." She pointed at his heart.

"I know, Carly, I know."

It was time for Carly to leave, that she let go of Jack and waved him goodbye, not without him giving her a kiss on her forehead and letting her go. She picked up her black tote bag off the ground and entered her plane as Jack went to his gate and board on his plane.

Somewhere in the future, Jack and Carly knew that they would see each other soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I don't know what to say but I think I did a pretty good job with this one-shot story…but I'll let you guys figure that out. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to finish up with chapter eight of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** but I have been really busy trying to help out one of my family member since they came out of surgery since last month. I also have been reading Laurie Faria Stolarz's: **_**Blue is for Nightmares, White is for Magic, Sliver is for Secrets, Red is for Remembrance**_** and **_**Black is for Beginnings**_** which has taken a lot of my time away from writing. And also, last night I just finish reading another great book called **_**Vampire Academy**_** by Richelle Mead and I'm not sure if reading and writing out new chapters and keeping up with all of my classes will help but I'll try my very, very best to my abilities to do so. So please be very patient with me.**

**Also, the fall semester has begun (for me) and I'm not sure if I will be able to post up any new chapters of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time. **_**Chapter eight of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time **_**is almost done (well it is done but only the plot, not the duel) but I'm still trying to figure how to write the duel but do expect it to come out before I can post up another bonus one-shot. But I will also try to write out the other chapters while I'm figuring out how to write an exciting duel that you'll never forget for chapter eight.**

**And…**

**As for the bonus one-shot, I already have the title and it is called: **_**A Good Year for the Roses**_** and it will be based on what happened in episode 154 of the show (you know, where Yusei and Akiza have their private conversation). That won't come out until my birthday which you guys will have to wait until you receive an e-mail about this story [**_**A Good Year for the Roses**_**] being posted up.**

**As always, please review :3**


End file.
